Fusoya
|ffiv type=guest |ffiv job=Lunarian |ffiv skill=White Magic, Black Magic, Regen (2D only), Bless (3D only) |ffiv weapon=Staves, rods |ffiv armor=Clothes, robes, hats, armlets |ivtay type=guest |ivtay job=Lunarian |ivtay skill=White Magic, Black Magic |ivtay weapon=Staves, rods |ivtay armor=Clothes, robes, hats, armlets |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |japaneseva=Banjou Ginga |englishva=Michael McConnohie |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |ffrk=true }} Fusoya is the final playable character in Final Fantasy IV who also appears in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. He is a Lunarian from the Red Moon, and it is his job to watch over the Lunarians' sleep. He is the oldest of the main characters and reveals significant plot details during the short time he is with the party. In the English localization of the 3D remake, Fusoya is pronounced ("foo-SOY-uh"). In the iOS version his name is retransliterated as Fusuya. Profile Appearance Fusoya is an old man wearing blue and purple robes of varying shades. His true age is unknown, but as he reached Earth when humanity was still evolving he may be one of the oldest characters in the entire Final Fantasy series. He has long silver hair and a long beard with bushy eyebrows, and has light blue eyes. Personality Fusoya is wise and well-spoken, possessing knowledge of magic and the universe far beyond what he reveals, and like the other Lunarians he awaits the day when humans evolve to the point their two races can co-exist in peace. Upon slaying Zemus, he expresses pity at the great powers Zemus wielded being used for evil ends. Story Final Fantasy IV Fusoya was tasked to watch over the Lunar Sleep, but a Lunarian named Zemus desired to annihilate life on Earth so that the Lunarians could take it over. Fusoya awaits on the moon for the one who would help defeat Zemus to arrive. This person happens to be his nephew Cecil Harvey, accompanied by Rydia, Rosa Joanna Farrell, and Edge. Fusoya tells them of Zemus's plan. Zemus was gathering the Crystals to activate the Giant of Babil, a wish granting giant who would destroy the world on command. He tells the party Zemus was manipulating Golbez to achieve this goal. He joins the party to stop the giant, as he can deactivate its shielding. The party returns to Earth as the giant begins its wave of destruction. Cid Pollendina mobilizes the world to join the battle in a fleet of newly remodeled airships. Cid helps the party enter the Giant of Babil and the party work their way to the CPU and fight the Archfiends on the way. When they reach the CPU and destroy it, an angry Golbez appears. Fusoya breaks Zemus's control of Golbez, and reveals Golbez and Cecil are brothers. Golbez agrees to help Fusoya defeat Zemus, and the two return to the moon using the teleporter in the Tower of Babil. Fusoya and Golbez battle Zemus in the moon and defeat him by casting Meteor together. Zemus's hatred, Zeromus, rises from Zemus's corpse and attacks Fusoya and Golbez. They try to cast Meteor again, but it has no effect. Fusoya orders Golbez to use a special Crystal to defeat him, but Golbez's darkness makes the Crystal ineffective. Zeromus casts Meteor on Fusoya and Golbez, defeating them. This leaves Cecil and his party to fight Zeromus, and the prayers of former party members, including Fusoya and Golbez, help them succeed. After Zeromus's defeat Fusoya and Golbez return to the Lunar Sleep as the Red Moon leaves the Earth's orbit. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya battles a revived Zeromus with Golbez before the monster destroys the Crystal Palace with a Big Bang. Fusoya teleports Golbez out so he can continue to fight against the evil attacking the world. His fate remains unknown. After Creator has been felled and peace returned to the world, Golbez sets out look for Fusoya and the other Lunarians. Gameplay Final Fantasy IV Fusoya is a temporarily playable party member. His stats are weighted towards magic and will not rise up when a level is gained until reaching 70. He has access to all White Magic and Black Magic, but has a limited MP of 190, meaning the number of spells he can cast is severely limited. In the 2D releases, Fusoya has the ability to cast Regen on all party members which prevents him from acting while he restores HP to other party members. In the 3D releases, this is replaced with Bless, which applies a Regen-like effect that restores MP over time and does not prevent him from acting. Fusoya's role is similar to Tellah, as he is severely limited in MP and stats, but is only briefly available. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fusoya returns as a temporarily playable party member. His level is capped at 40, and other than HP, his stats do not increase by level. He knows all Black Magic and White Magic, and his Bless ability causes him to skip three turns to restore both HP and MP over time each turn instead. His max MP is 190, but can be increased with items. Fusoya only has a single Band with Golbez, but is only ever in a party with Golbez. Musical themes Fusoya's theme is "The Lunarians". Other appearances Fusoya appears in the following games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series: * Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. * Final Fantasy Artniks as a series of cards. * Final Fantasy Record Keeper as a playable character. * Final Fantasy Trading Card Game as a series of cards. * Triple Triad as a card. Gallery Fusoya SD Shibuya.png|Kazuko Shibuya artwork of Fusoya for Final Fantasy IV (SNES). Fusoya DS Art.png|Akira Oguro concept art of Fusoya (DS). Fusoya Augment Learn ffiv ios.PNG|Augment portrait. Moon Chapter.png|Akira Oguro artwork for Fusoya's and Golbez's chapter from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. FusoyaTAYBattle.PNG|''The After Years'' battle sprite (Wii). FFIVDS Fusoya Level Up Pose.png|Level up pose (DS). Fusoya introduction ffiv ios.PNG|Fusoya appears to the party (iOS). FF4TAYPC FuSoYa Victory Pose.gif|Victory pose in The After Years (PC). FFIV TAY Steam Level Up Pose Fusoya.jpg|Level Up pose in The After Years (PC). Etymology "Fu" and "shou" are Chinese words that respectively mean "good fortune" (福) and "longevity" (寿). "Ya" (阿) in Chinese is an affix which is used to mark some people's names. Kluya also has this affix. Trivia * Fusoya is the first completely nonhuman playable character in the series. * In Final Fantasy IV, Fusoya is the only party member whose in-game portrait has him facing to the right. Everyone else looks forward or to the left. He is also the only character in The After Years not to get a new portrait, with the exception of the portraits for the characters in their Pig or Frog status. He also cannot equip the Master staff, even if he can equip the weapon. * Fusoya is the name of a Ghost Card in Dissidia Final Fantasy. The Fusoya ghost is a level 100 Golbez equipped with a full set of Adamant equipment and the Gungnir, and has the Whisperweed and Yellow Gem to be won in Battlegen. The quote on the card "It's nearly done! Give your power to Meteor!" is what Fusoya says to Golbez when the two fight Zemus at the end of Final Fantasy IV. * Fusoya appears in the debug room in the North American and Australian Final Fantasy IV Advance version. * Fusoya, Tellah, and Cid are the only playable characters in Final Fantasy IV not to receive CG models or appear in FMVs in the 3D remake. References de:Fusoya fr:Fusoya pl:Fusoya pt-br:Fusoya ru:Фусоя Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV Category:Guest characters Category:Sages Category:Characters in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years